A new version
by Sir Usagi101
Summary: This is a new version of the series with new characters and twists. Please R&R.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the Characters. ( but it would be awesome if I did) **

Enjoy!

Prologue

Hi my name is Percy Jackson, I didn't want to be a half-blood, but I am and I can't change that. This is my story through the eyes of my friend the satyr, Grover Underwood.

**Grover POV**

Hi, I am Grover Underwood. I am secretly undercover as a human following this kid Percy Jackson. I have been noticing these strange shadows that seem to be following Percy and me. I decided not to tell Percy until something weird happens. Today that something came. We were on a field trip and the shadows were creeping me out. So I decide to tell Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, who same as I have been watching over Percy and he is a centaur. Yep half horse and half man, but is in human form now as a man in a wheelchair. When I told him about the shadows he said not to worry so I let it go but I was all restless and worried. The last time I had dealt with half bloods, one of them gave her life and if I don't save Percy I won't be able to search for the lost nature god Pan. I decided to put my mind off it and act like a normal teenager, but I wasn't. Besides the fact that I was a satyr, I was also 28 years old (Satyrs mature half as fast as humans).

I didn't know what to do. During lunch, Percy was protecting me from a girl who I can't remember the name of (I'm not good with names). Percy pushed her into the fountain and got in alot of trouble. Mrs. Dodds, our math teacher, brought Percy into the museum. So I decided to follow so, and did Mr. Brunner. I stayed behind a bit. But just as I was approaching the door, a gust of wind formed and pushed me back. I saw Mr. Brunner talking to all the dazed people (from the gust of wind, which if you were standing up you would probably get pushed down on the ground and feel like you had just fainted). _The Mist _I thought. The mist hypnotizes everyone so you can put thoughts into their brains. It also covers up magical items and replaces them with things only the idiotic mortal minds can process. I then saw Percy walk out of the museum. He seemed real tired then I realized what had occurred. Percy, just killed Mrs. Dodds. She was a Fury which is a monstrous, evil creature who is in servitude to Hades, the Lord of the Dead.

**Hope you liked it chapter 1 is on its way!**

**Also this is not just the story over again it has a strange twist.**

**It also won't all be in Grover's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of it's characters but I do own Flash, John, Thrift, and Ilidan.**

**Sorry it's been so long I hope you like this please Read & Review**

**Chapter 1**

Mr. Brunner walked, rather rolled over to me and told me everything about Mrs. Dodds and he told me to fake that we never had a math teacher named Mrs. Dodds. I went along with it because I didn't want any of the mortals think I was going crazy. The mortals thought the same because of the mist. Percy walked over to me. He was bleeding a bit.

"Who's that girl," He asked pointing at a woman standing by a group of students

" Um-a," I couldn't lie to my best friend, but I had to,"a thats our math teacher, did you bump your head on something. She's been hear for the whole year"

"What about Mrs. Dodds," Percy asked.

"Percy, we don't have a Mrs. Dodds," I lied.

Percy went on trying to tell me what happened, but I had to lie for Percy's life. Each time he asked he kept on digging deeper into me only making me want to tell him. But finally I got distracted by the shadows they were coming strait towards us. There were two of them now. One of them was pulling back on the one with his eyes fixed on Percy. I knew who the one that was pulling back on the other one. It was John, the son of Hades and Athena. He was born recently meaning a little over 10000 years ago along with his half brother, Flash, who is the son of Hermes and Athena. John is the god of wind, birds, and shadows. Flash is the god of electricity, running, and flight. They acted like brothers all the time. Man, how could I be so stupid. They were looking after Percy with me.

Within the next instant John popped up into the air pulling on the other shadow who was defiantly not Flash. Slowly the other shadow punched John in the face. He then made a slow descent

towards Percy. He had a blindly bright sword with the tip pointed strait at Percy.

**John's POV**

Yes, we can leave stupid Percy and pay attention to me because **I JUST GOT PUNCHED IN THE FACE!** So what if Percy is about to die. No, I don't care about him. Listen he is a useless kid and I'm a **GOD **O.K. I come out on top me that's right I win. Now listen up so we can get back to the story.

**Flash's POV**

Sorry bro but I'm the star of the show. Hey that rhymes. Cool. To bad I'm not Apollo's son, but he is to busy riding the sun. Okay that wasn't the greatest one, but:

_Let's get back to the story,_

_where I get to punch up some gory.¹_

_Yes, this is what happened._

_I ran just as Percy was about to die, _

_I grabbed him and started to fly. _

_We were lucky,_

_The other guy was ducky.² _

_We got away, _

_but had no say. _

_For when we were gone,_

_it was already dawn, _

_and Grover and John were far away._

**John's POV**

Yes, we leave are heroes behind and pay attention to me! I got punched it the face. I want to go home in the underworld with my dad. It's is really nice down there. Some people think it's really scary and dark, but it is actually really homey. Unless of course you are in the fields of Punishment. Haha to Tantalus, and Sisyphus. I always eat food it front of Tantalus. Okay let's talk about me with my amazing wings, awesome shadow power, and of course my amazingly hot wife, Aphrodite. **BOO! YAY! **Ares wants to kill me, but he can't cause I am a God. HAHA. Also Hephaestus wants to scorch me in his forges, but he is **way to slow.** Let's get back to the story.

After I got punched I swooped down to Grover and Mr. Brunner, who I can now say is Chiron the teacher of Jason and Heracles and many other heroes.

"He punched me in my face" I said to Grover as I made my awesome descent to Earth.

"Calm down" Grover and Chiron said in unison.

"John, pick me up and let's fly over to Flash and Percy."

" OK, but first you must say that I'm totally awesome."

" N-O"

" NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOUR GOING TO DIE" I yelled. And at that moment I grabbed Grover and flew away.

**Flash's POV**

" Uh I can't think" I said as I was hanging in some weird vine-thing. Then I heard Percy talking to himself saying " It's just a dream, There is no place like home, It's just a dream, It's just a dream, It's just a dream, It's just a dream, It's just a dream.³"

" PERCY SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"John come on idiot." I mumbled under my breath.

Almost at that instant I was picked up by a guy with his shirt off with a six-pack. "Show-off" I then kicked him in the stomach and did an amazing free-fall. I started flying on my awesome wings which are more amazing than John's. I nearly caught Percy and Grover. I threw unconscience Percy toward John who caught him in the nick of time. I threw Grover at him too and he threw Percy at me as Grover was screaming like a girl. HEHEHEHE. We were amused so we started playing catch. It was easy with two Gods with six-packs.

"What was that for idiot" John said to me.

"What" I said.

"Ah-nevermind" He said.

With that we headed back to the museum to drop off Percy and Grover. Fine I'll tell you what the vines were all about. It was Thrift, son of Chaos, he is not a god he is a demigod. He is good, but he was under a disease caused by Ilidan, Thrift's demigod brother, and John's slave. He is evil. He made all the diseases you know of, too.

¹Listen I don't care if it doesn't fit in this crappy English language. It still is true, I think

²It's my form of chicken.

³and so on and so on I think you get the idea now if you want this story to be 10000000 pages then

I can continue his whining but I don't think you want that so let's get back to the story.

**Did you like it? Tell me everything. I am writing chapter 4 right now so I'll try to get it out soon. **


End file.
